The present invention generally relates to illumination and in particular, relates to a monitoring and control device and method for an illumination apparatus and the illumination apparatus and an illumination system thereof.
Illumination apparatuses are indispensable in people's living, and have played significant roles in the development of cities for a long time. Whether in the cities or the countries, illumination apparatuses are everywhere to be seen, such as at homes, offices, streets, public spaces, etc.
When an illumination apparatus is damaged or has lumen depreciation, manual inspection is generally required for replacement or maintenance. However, manual inspection is extremely time-consuming and inefficient, and also has the shortcomings of delayed inspection/response. For illumination apparatuses installed on streets, if damages are not timely inspected/responded, issues in traffic and pedestrian safety may occur.
In conventional technologies, a signal path may be configured at the same time when configuring power lines of the power plant, and the damaged illumination apparatus may be detected according to the power status and an alert may be sent using the signal path; however, such a scheme has a rather high cost. In another conventional technology, each street lamp has a GSM transceiver system or a SIM card to communicate with a control system, which requires additional equipment and telecommunication company charges, and the costs in both software and hardware are increased. In still another conventional technology, the above two schemes may be combined, yet the issue of higher costs in software and hardware remains.